turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Belgrade
So TR, why do we need articles on Budapest and Belgrade? I can't think of either of them ever having been a factor in a story. That might conceivably change as TWTPE continues. Turtle Fan 21:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I honestly thought they existed already. When I saw that they didn't, I just decided to leave it alone on the theory that they might become important in TWTPE. TR 21:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, shockingly, we can now create a category for Yugoslav Cities. Turtle Fan 21:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :That is shocking. Might as well, even though Yugoslavia gets passing mention in several series, but has yet to be a setting. TR 21:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::There were a couple of scenes set in Croatia in Worldwar. Granted, Yugoslavia was between governments at the time, but the kingdom had only been fallen for a few months. ::I'm wondering if we'll ever be able to justify a Yugoslavia category. We've got one subcat here, we've got the country itself, we've got Josip Tito, and if we want to stretch it out we've got Gavrilo Princip and the Black Hand. If we really want to stretch it out, we've got the AK-47, some of which came from Yugoslavia. I haven't seen anything too compelling as I've made the case. Turtle Fan 21:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Given HT's more ecclectic tastes when it comes to short story subject matter, anything is possible. I won't be holding my breath, mind you. TR 21:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually there haven't been any short stories in quite a while, have there? When was "Vilcabamba"? ::::I'd think a story, or at least a subplot, set against Titoism would appeal to HT. Clearly I'd think wrongly. Turtle Fan 21:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::February for "Vilcabamba". We're probably due for a story. ::::::Is that all? I was talking with a friend of mine yesterday and we both agreed that the year 2010 has felt more like 10 or 20 years. But I come here to get away from thinking about all that. Turtle Fan 22:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Certainly Titoism is a possibility in TWTPE. As with everything about that series, I'm not counting on it. TR 21:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We'll probably hear something along the lines of "That Tito fella sounds like he's really going to piss Stalin off" in the last book. ::::::Hmm. I notice I'm assuming this version of WWII will end up with more or less the same results as the real one. I can't imagine why HT would bother writing six books and not changing anything. And to be fair at the end of HW we did see some small signs that we'd get a divergent story: the USSR has been invaded by Japan, France is still on its feet, and Poland is playing on Germany's team. Hopefully we can go somewhere interesting from there. But like you say, as with everything about the series . . . Turtle Fan 22:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC)